Love Like Winter
by Akumu no Neko
Summary: Yuki, after being rudely awakened, goes on a journey with her Pokemon in Sinnoh. But, is everything as it seems? Or has something gone horribly amiss? Rated for language, suggestive themes, and fantasy violence in later chapters . JunxOCxOC triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Like Winter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Tajiri does. Yun Kouga owns Loveless. I only own Yuki in this chapter.

Note: My Loveless characters will be coming up in later chapters, and I'm likely to include some of the originals as well.

* * *

I woke up this morning wondering who the hell was on my bed with me. As far as I knew, I was the only one in here last night. I reluctantly opened my silvery blue eyes and smiled at the triangle-like creature on my chest.

"Snorunt!" she grinned, jumping up and down.

"Ow, Snorunt! Watch the boobs!"

"Watching."

I sat up immediately and glared at the blond sitting on the edge on my bed. "Good morning," he chimed, hopping off. "Ew! Jun, couldn't you have waited until I woke up?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"That wouldn't have been until like four." Ooh. He had a point.

"Ugh. Just wait outside so I can get dressed," I sighed. He shrugged, walking to the door.

"Just don't take forever." He walked out the door, closing it behind him. Yeah. Watch me. I stood up, grabbing my usual attire from my closet: a black t-shirt with a rainbow star screened on the front, black capris with black and white checkered straps hanging near the pockets, a black and white striped scarf, and black boots. I paused, then grabbed a pair of black and rainbow striped socks from my drawer. You'd barely see them past my boots, but I put them on just for shits and giggles. I took my straightener, which my Snorunt had plugged in for me, and sat down in front of my mirror with my brush. I started with my bangs, which were a stark contrast to the rest of my hair: they were a very dark purple, almost black, while the rest of my hair was bright blue with neon pink streaks. It's dyed, obviously. My natural color's white, and you can tell from the large white cat ears protruding from my head and the long, fluffy tail I had. I was almost done with straightening my hair when...

"Yuki!"

"OW! Fuck!"

Jun burst through the door, a look of concern on his face.

"You okay, Yu-chan?"

I have him my death stare, pushing back my hair to show him my burnt ear. Not my cat ear, mind you. I did have normal ears as well, considering I'll the lose the cat ones when I lose my v-card. "Whoops. Sorry." I shrugged. "It's cool. I was bound to do that anyway," I chuckled, unplugging the straightener and throwing it into my bag. I was a klutz. In fact, I was one of the clumsiest people you'd ever meet. He still seemed upset about making me burn myself, but he laughed at my comment. "Come on. Let's go see that Red Gyarados." I stared blankly.

"Don't tell me you slept through that news report," he groaned, turning on the TV only to find that I last had it on the Broadway music channel. He hated showtunes, and it was even funnier because it was playing "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story. When I saw the expression on his face, I lost it.

"What. The. Fuck."

I fell off my chair, unable to control my laughing spasm.

"Breathe, woman, BREATHE!" Jun laughed, making my situation worse. Snorunt looked at me and shook her head.

"She went on like this for a half hour already. She won't die," he explained to her. I stood up, getting a hold of myself.

"All right. Well, I'm heading out. I'll meet you on the road, kay?"  
"Uh, okay..."

"I'm fining you if you're late!" he shouted as he bolted out the door. I rolled my eyes. Guess I might as well.

I came to the road where my impatient friend waited.

"About time you got here," he grinned. I seized his hand and dragged him to the Lake Verity. Maybe now he'll know how I feel after putting up with his shit for so long. I happened to glance over at him to see him... staring at our hands? And blushing?

...woah. I'll pretend I didn't see that.

"Hey, look." Jun followed my gaze to see a man about 60 with a boy about his age. "Huh. Wonder what they're doing here," I muttered, mostly to myself. He shrugged, smirking at me. What perverted thoughts was he thinking?! That was my job...

Oh, wait. I'm still holding his hand. I let go to let the old guy and the kid through.

"Hey, they left their suitcase here."

"Jun!" He was in the grass. Without a Pokemon, yet. If he was attacked...

"Stop worrying! We won't be here long enough for a Pokemon to come out." I sighed, walking over to him. "I don't see a Gyarados," I said, scanning the area. He nodded in agreement. But, why does he keep glancing at my hand?

"Yuki, look out!"

Uh, too late. Something sharp slammed right into my ear, and it just had to be my burnt ear.  
"Shit! You all right?" Oh. Fucking dandy. I nodded, holding back the urge to come at him with sarcasm. I tried to get away to get help, but I tripped over the suitcase and it popped open. "Oh, fuck my life!" He ran over to me, kneeling down next to me and helping me up. We looked back to see two Starly coming at us. And damn, they were pissed.

"Hey, Pokeballs!" We each grabbed one and threw them. I ended up controlling a Chimchar while Jun got a Piplup.

"Chimchar, Scratch!"

"Piplup, Pound!"

Oh, all the days to have left Snorunt at home. But, we'd managed to beat the Starly.

"We're screwed. We just used that guys Pokemon." He brushed my hair back behind my ear, and I saw that same concerned look in his bright orange eyes that I'd seen earlier. "You're bleeding..." How could I be bleeding? There's no way in hell; I didn't burn myself that badly. But, sure enough, when I instinctively reached up and touched my ear, I saw bright crimson coloring my fingers when I pulled back. Damn. He must have hit me with his beak.

But, you know, that sweet, worried stare Jun was giving me was kind of cute--

Oh, what the fuck.

"I'm fine. Really," I insisted, smiling at him gently. He smiled back, though I knew he didn't buy it. "We should get that checked out, though."

"My mom's not home-"

"My mom is. Come on."

That other kid we saw came back for the briefcase, and we explained what happened. He sighed. "Just come back to the lab later, kay?" We nodded.

We were walking back home when we saw the boy was relaying our story to the older man, who was staring us down for a while with his arms crossed over his chest.

Oh, shit.


	2. Sacrifice?

**Love Like Winter**

**Disclamer: I own only Natsuki, Maeson, and Yuki. Loveless stuff (c) Yun Kouga. Everyone & everything else (c) Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

We stared at each other for a few moments, wondering what sort of trouble we were in.

"Which Pokemon did you use? ...Ah. Chimchar and Piplup. I see... Lucas, I'm going back to my lab!" He walked away, leaving his assistant there. "You guys should come, too," he said, turning around and following the professor. "Oh, get cleaned up first," he added, referring to my ear. I reached up and touched it, then paused. The sanguine fluid had been running down my neck for a while now. How badly did that Starly's beak cut me?

"Hold still, dear."

I winced as Jun's mom dabbed a cotton ball soaked in hydrogen peroxide on my ear.

"This is my fault," Jun sighed, holding his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Yu-chan..." Awh, poor guy. "No, it's not," I assured him, walking over and giving him a hug. He hesitated, but hugged me back tightly. I could feel his heart pound in his chest, and his hands were shaking. I put my arms down and blinked when he didn't let go. "Uh, Jun?"  
"Sorry," he mumbled, letting go and looking away from me. "I'm gonna head out to the lab. See you, Yuki." He walked out the door, and I could see him running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go too..." What was going through that boy's head?

Chimchar and I headed to Sandgem Town where the professor (and Jun, if he didn't run off yet) was waiting for me. We got to the door when Jun burst out and knocked me flat on my ass. Thanks, buddy. As if I wasn't in enough pain.  
"Watch where you're--- Yuki? Sorry..."

"It's cool. Where's the prof?"  
"Inside. He let me keep Piplup," he smiled. He stood up, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. Uh, thanks, I guess.

"Well, I've gotta run in 10, 9, 8, 7... oh, who's got time to count?! See ya, Yu-chan!" He sped off, and I almost laughed at Lucas' facial expression. "Your friend's always in such a rush." I shrugged, walking inside.

Professor Rowan stood there for a while, studying me. "Yuki, was it?" I nodded. He smiled warmly. "Jun said you've lived here for years, but this is the first time I've seen you. Was this your first battle?"  
"No, sir." I've traveled in Johto and Hoenn before, which is where I got my Snorunt and my other reserve Pokemon. "Hm. You did well, though. Keep the Chimchar."  
I've wanted a Houndoom and I had a Growlithe, so I wasn't as happy as I should've been. "Thank you, sir."  
"I do have a favor to ask of you. I want you to record information on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh." He handed me a Pokedex. "Sure thing, Professor."

Lucas and I went outside. "So, you've done this before?" I nodded. "Yep. I've got a Bagon, a Growlithe, a Sableye, an Absol, and a Crobat in reserve."  
_My Sacrifice, were are you?_  
Woah. What the hell? "D-did you just say something, Lucas?"  
"Nope." I stared. "...oh."  
"You should head to Jubilife next. I'm sure your friend went there."  
All right. I just needed my Snorunt. I headed back to Twinleaf, hoping my parents weren't home. The last thing I needed was an interrogation.

I snuck into the kitchen window and went upstairs to my room. Well, I know now how Jun got in this morning, considering that window was closed when I went to bed last night.

Snorunt happily ran over to me. "Let's go."  
I ran into Jun's mom downstairs, who gave me a package to deliver to him. "He's always in such a rush. He shouted about going on an adventure and left." I shrugged, hopping out the window. Don't ask why I didn't use the door; I don't know, either. "I'll be sure to give this to him," I promised, walking away.

I stopped at the Pokemon Center in Sandgem to pick up my Bagon and Growlithe from my old friend Maeson. He had slicked back black hair and crimson red eyes. In fact, he looked like he belonged in the Mafia. "I gave you a Dawn Stone. Bagon has it. You can finally get a Froslass," he grinned. "Thank you!" I squealed, happy as a clam. I put their Pokeballs on my belt and slid the Dawn Stone into my rather large bag. "You're going to evolve soon," I smiled at my Snorunt, who hated her Pokeball and therefore stayed out of it. "Well, good luck, Yuk." With that, he signed off. I walked away from the Pokemon Center, preparing to go to Jubilife City.

I reached the huge city in a couple of minutes. Uh... where the hell could Jun be? I'll take a wild guess and say the Trainer's School.

_I'll be waiting._

I shuddered. Where was that voice coming from? Maybe I've gone insane. Yeah. Let's go with that.

I walked around the school for a minute before finding Jun studying the chalkboard. I slid up behind him and covered his eyes. He laughed, turning around. "Hey, Yu-chan," he grinned. I handed him the package. "Courtesy of su madre," I announced in my best Hispanic accent. He laughed again, opening it. "Thanks."  
"Gracias," I corrected. He rolled his eyes, taking out two Town Maps. "I don't need two. Here, Yu-chan. You take one."  
"Morimoko Yuki?"  
That voice! It wasn't just in my head now. But, where the hell was it coming from? And how the hell'd this girl find me? I swallowed hard, turning around. "Right here," I replied, hopefully seeming more confident than I really was. She was a girl my age, maybe a little younger, with long, blonde hair and midnight-colored eyes. She was wearing blue flared jeans with black Chuck Taylors and a white top that had black sleeves. Her ears and tail matched her hair color; and the ears were much smaller. The tail came a bit above her knee, and it had a small white tip.

"My name is Kimura Natsuki," she explained, "and I am your Fighter unit."

I stared blankly at her. "H-how-" Natsuki showed me her left wrist. Black lettering spelling the word 'lifeless' contrasted with her pale skin. I looked at my own wrists, finding the lettering was on my right. Jun stepped forward protectively, squeezing my hand. "What do you want with her?" he growled.  
"Simmer down. I won't hurt her," she reassured him. He glared, not exactly buying it. "My, you're protective." She sat on a desk. "You see... I've been looking for my Sacrifice for a very long time now. My twin brother Seiryuu and I have different names, so it obviously wasn't him. It's strange, really." She paused, glancing back over at me. "Did you hear me before? The telepathy?"  
"Yeah."  
_Good. See? We even have a psychic bond._

Jun was obviously concerned for my safety, as he was still standing between us. "It's cool," I told him. He just nodded uncertainly, only backing off slightly. I looked back down at our hands and saw he hadn't let go. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. "Yeah, uh, Jun?"  
"Sorry..." He let go and shyly looked away, his face growing red. "It's okay," I assured him, patting his shoulder. He looked back up at me and smiled.

"May I travel with you two?"  
"Jun and I aren't traveling together."  
"She's too slow." I flipped him off, and he just laughed. Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I'll go with you then, Yuki." I smiled. She's not so bad after all. Besides, I'm pretty much bound to her for life.

We traveled north of the city, then realized that we were going the wrong way. But, something green caught my eye.  
"Awh! It's adorable!" I squealed, pointing to the Budew in front of us. Natsuki rolled her eyes. _Capture it, then._  
"Okay! Snorunt, Icy Wind!"  
Snorunt jumped in front of me and blew an icy breath at the Budew, but it jumped out of the way. It still got clipped by the attack, though. Budew countered with Absorb, restoring some of her own HP. I considered that I've had my Snorunt for forever, and it was therefore high-leveled, so I just threw a Pokeball at it. It wiggled for a bit, then popped out. "Ugh, damn it! Snorunt, Icy Wind again, but don't knock it out."  
My Ice-type did as I'd said, and I threw another Pokeball at it. It actually stayed in this time. "Yay! I'm gonna name her Hanako." Natsuki titled her head. "Flower child?"  
"Yep!"

We'd gone to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon, and we were now walking the right direction this time.

_So, where do we go now?_

_Oreburgh City. It's right down this way._

However, Jun was waiting for us on the pathway. He grinned, running over toward us. "Yu-chan! Natsuki!"  
"Uhm, hi again."  
"Wanna battle, Yu-chan? I'll show you how good I've gotten!" His orange eyes lit up as he pulled me toward the clearing. "Please? You're a trainer, so you have to battle!"  
I chuckled. Awh, of course I'll battle him. "Sure."

* * *

**R&R is much appreciated, as is constructive criticism.**


End file.
